


Love At First Sight

by sugarsweeny



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, Dates, Dating, Disney, Disney Junior - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Hidden Relationship, Internal Dialogue, Kissing, Light Angst, Medium Burn, Requited Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Secret Relationship, Secret love, hand-holding, secret romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarsweeny/pseuds/sugarsweeny
Summary: You are the soft-hearted, hopeless romantic princess of a far away Kingdom, and when you and your family comes to visit Enchanica to discuss legalities between your two Kingdoms, a certain sorcerer catches your eye- as you catch his. (Takes place 2 years after the shows ending).
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer/Reader, OC/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright, what’s on the do-to scroll today, Baileywick?” Roland inquired the Royal Steward, sitting himself at the dining table and digging into his breakfast in order to start the day.

The older man beside him cleared his throat- eyeing the long parchment up and down. “Well, first you need to decide on when you’re holding the Summer Ball this upcoming month.”

Roland hummed, rubbing his chin. “Why not June 20th? It’s the first day of Summer, isn’t it?” 

From across the table, where the three royal children sat- the tall, spoiled blonde perked up at hearing about this. “But Daddy, that’s when my Coming of Age ball is. You didn’t forget, did you?” She pouted, batting her eyes like a cartoon lamb. 

Roland sighed, smiling at his daughter- how could he say no to his little girl? “Alright, fine. uh… next month then.” He was about to take another bite of his toast until Baileywick began again. 

“And we have dinner plans proceeded by a three day meeting with the royal family of Romansa in just five hours. They’re also staying for the ball, sire.” He said, fixing his spectacles. 

Roland hissed, his eye twitching and his shoulders tensing. “Ooohh, right, I almost forgot about that.” He chuckled, feeling a little embarrassed. The King turned to his children, who were looking intently at him as he spoke. “Uh, kids, do you think the three of you could plan a small welcoming for our guests today?”

Amber beamed, sitting up in her chair on her knees. “Oooo~! I love planning things~!”

James crossed his arms- nowhere near excited as his twin. “As long as I’m not on decorations.”

Sofia decided to chime in, placing her hands on the table. “I could ask Mr. Cedric to prepare a few magic tricks for them after dinner.”

Roland smiled at his kids. “That would be wonderful, thank you three.” He turned back to his trusty steward. “What’s next on that list, Baileywick?”

As the two men discussed business, and Queen Miranda enjoyed her breakfast, the royal children excused themselves from the table to huddle together and start planning. 

“I’ll go get snacks!” James proclaimed excitedly. 

“I’ll get the decor!” Amber swooned. 

“And I’ll go get Mr. Cedric.” Sofia beamed. And with that exchange, the three of them headed off to their duties. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In his workshop, the Royal Sorcerer was hunched over his desk, focusing intently on the delicate potion he had been brewing, as always.

“Alright, I just need one more sunflower seed…” He reached out his arm to his side, only to find that the bag was nowhere in his grasp. 

Cedric looked over to see that his jar of enchanted seeds had somehow ended up on the far end of his desk. To which he sighed, knowing if he moved to get it, the potion would suffer unattended to. 

“If I can reach it.” He groaned. 

The knock at his door only fueled Cedric’s frustration. 

“Whoever it is, I’m afraid I’m a little busy!” He called while still attempting to reach the jar. 

“It’s Sofia!” 

This led Cedric to sigh in relief and let his arm flop down. “Oh thank goodness.” He muttered, happy it was the one person he trusted touching any of his workshops magic tools. “Come in!” 

Sofia was quick to come in, gently closing the door behind her as she gave her mentor a look of growing concern at the current position he seemed to be in; tired. “Mr. Cedric? Need any help?”

“Yes, if you could just hand me those sunflower seeds at the end of the table.” He instructed, pointing at the jar. 

Sofia walked up, handing it to him with ease.

“Now, what is it that you need?” The sorcerer inquired absentmindedly as he continued to sprinkle the seed into his potion. Making it change from a vibrant green to a royal blue.

Sofia grinned, still keeping her gaze on him. “Why? Can’t I just visit my best friend?” She asked cheekily while shrugging. 

Cedric gave the young girl a look, which on it’s own told her to get to the point. 

The Princess giggled. “Okay, okay. I- well, Dad needs you to prepare a magic show for some visiting royals today.”

Cedric felt a jolt of anxiety go through his body, making him jump in his seat his eyebrows twist up. “Today?!” One day was hardly enough to prepare for a whole magic show. 

Sofia placed her hands on the desk. “Don’t worry Mr. Cedric, it’s in 5 hours so you have some time! Plus…” she grabbed the seed jar and put it back in it’s proper drawer. “I’ll be around all day to help you out.”

Cedric allowed a small smile to tug at his lips when the princess offered her help. Sofia was always quick to lend a hand, especially to him, and Cedric couldn’t be more grateful for that little girl’s heart.

“Well alright Sofia.” The sorcerer shrugged as he twisted a cap on his potion bottle and tucked it away. “Now, how would you suggest we get started?”

Sofia tapped her chin in thought before her face lit up. “Do you have any experience in illusion spells?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, an unfamiliar and extravagant looking coach had strolled it’s way into the Dunwitty village. Making the regulars part way of the vehicle. 

Inside, the wide eyes of the excited princess darted at all her surroundings. Drinking in the new scenery that wasn’t 3 hours of plain blue sky. 

“Oh, Peggy, isn’t this exciting?” You smiled, clasping your gloved hands together in front of your chest. 

Your red-headed lady in-waiting hummed, her half-lidded eyes looking outside the carriage window, trying to ignore all the bumps and rocks on the road disrupting the two of you. She scanned the Dunwitty village, and to be honest, was not too pleased with what she saw. The washed out browns, dressed down villagers and earthy smell did not suit her usual pallet. “I…” her eyes shifted back to you- you were beaming with the wide eyes of an innocent school girl. Peggy sighed, forcing a smile. “If you say so, your Highness.”

You giggled and shook your head, waving your hand. “Pegs, how many times must I tell you you can call me (y/n)? We’re friends, aren’t we?” You turned your head to look outside, becoming distracted by the large dragon-shaped slide in the Dunwitty playground. You gasped in amazement and sat up on your knees, leaning out the window to get a closer look. 

The lady in waiting gasped, reaching forward to pull you by your waist back into the carriage and sit you down like a proper lady. “Call us what you like, my lady-” she huffed, dusting off your royal blue petticoat with golden embroidery. “-but it’s not appropriate for a princess to call her lady in waiting a… a friend.” She looked down, rubbing her arm sheepishly. 

You gave her a sincere smile. “Well, I think it’s possible for anyone to be friends. Including us.” You grabbed her hands, looking her in the eyes. Peggy returned your kind features. 

“You’ve always been quite the hopeless romantic, Princess.” She rolled her eyes playfully. You closed your eyes and blushed, scrunching up your nose and silently thanking her. 

“But remember, we’re here so you can learn how to discuss business, not to sight see.”

Hearing that, you crossed your arms and slouched back into your seat. “I know… but oh how it bores me so!” You dramatically weeped, throwing an arm over your forehead.

Peggy rolled her eyes, knowing you’d get over it soon enough. You always got like this- purposely throwing yourself around like a betrayed wife in a theater drama and then forgetting about it three minutes later because of your gold-fish attention span. Your daydreaming always won over your thoughts at the end of the day. 

Slowly, the carriage came to a stop- and as your handmaiden hopped out of the opposite side, on your side the door was opened for you by the coachman. He offered his hand for you as you stepped out. 

You thanked the coachman, who nodded and bowed- backing out of your way as you slowly looked up at the gorgeous castle. Your lips parted and your eyebrows raised as you let out a small, “Wow…” You’ve never seen so much colour and life in one place, and this was just the outside! It was like a dream. Or something from your fairytale books. “This is the most beautiful castle I’ve ever seen~”

Peggy stepped forward beside you. “You say that about every castle we visit.”

“Darling? (Y/n), dear~!” You heard your mother- Queen (y/m/n) call as she and your father stepped out of their carriage that had just pulled up behind yours. Your mother’s steps were graceful strides, as your father attempted to clumsily catch up to his wife. 

Your eyes were still fixed on the grand palace as Peggy stood by your side. She crossed her arms and tilted her head, eyeing the architecture.

Your mother and father had caught up to you two and stepped ahead of you, arm in arm. Your mother turned her head to the side, smiling elegantly. “Stay behind us, dear. And be sure to walk in with poise.” 

You nodded, confident in your gracefulness skills. Lifting your skirts with both hands delicately pinching the fabric- as you were taught, you strode up the steps behind your mother and father with Peggy trailing behind you as protocol demanded. You determined that once you were Queen- you’d rid of all this silly stature nonsense and have everyone treat each other respectfully and as people. Was it idealistic? Of course, but you were nothing if not exactly that. 

You four were greeted at the door by a healthy, well into his 60′s or even 70′s looking man. He wore spectacles on the end of his bulb nose and a lavender neck tie around his throat. His posture was proper and neat, and he carried himself with a sense of dignity, as well as kindness.

“Your Majesties, I welcome you all to our kingdom of Enchancia. If you’ll follow me right this way, I will escort you to the throne room where you will meet with King Roland himself.” 

Your mother and father followed the man inside, he was the steward you figured. You followed suit and so did Peggy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the royal family moved themselves into the throne room and sat in their respective seats, Sofia decided to guide Cedric by the hand to stand him beside her. The excited gleam on the little princess’s face greatly juxtaposed her mentor’s tired grimace. 

“Do I really need to be here for this?” Cedric mumbled to Sofia, crossing his arms. 

Sofia giggled in her seat- he wasn’t fooling anybody with that grumpy facade anymore. “Yes, Mr. Cedric. You’re part of the family! And when families meet- everyone needs to be there.”

Cedric tried not to let her see how much being considered a part of the family meant to him, he cleared his throat and muttered out a small, “I-I suppose.”

The Enchancian family’s attention was caught by Baileywick’s booming voice. The steward cleared his throat as he entered the room with more royals following behind him. “Your Majesties, may I present,” -he extended his arm as he stepped to the side for the visiting royals to come into view- “The Royal Family of Romansa!” 

You as well as your mother and Peggy curtsied and your father bowed. You did your best to not trip over your petticoats with how deeply you’ve always been instructed to dip. Smiling politely, your eyes scanned the rulers of Enchancia. Before you was a royal pair of blonde twins, a tall and beautiful Queen, her husband- the King, their strawberry-brunette daughter that was obviously the youngest as her bright, starry eyes gave it away, and a lanky robe-dawned man standing next to her. You quirked an eyebrow as you noticed that he looked not nearly as chipper as the rest of the family. Deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt, you thought he perhaps had a bad morning. 

“King (y/f/n), Queen (y/m/n)! So wonderful of you to visit us!” The king of Enchancia boomed with a smile. Getting up from his seat, he made his way over to shake hands with your father. 

The second he noticed you, he raised an eyebrow. “And who’s this you brought with you?” 

Your mother laughed, whipping out her fan and fluttering it in your direction. “This is my lovely and only daughter~! (Y/n). Pretty little thing, isn’t she?” 

You made eye contact with the King, suddenly feeling very awkward being so talked up in front of a stranger.

King Roland kindly smiled. “Why yes, I must say she is. It’s nice to meet you, (y/n)!” 

You felt sudden relief at the King’s gentle demeanor and nodded in return of his words. 

Your mother continued, pulling Roland’s attention back to her. “Why, since the day she turned 5 I could hardly keep the village boys from trying to court her. Hah! She’s always been so-”

As your mother went on, you tuned her out. Slowly peering behind the broad shoulder of King Roland, you spotted the littlest Princess leaning over in her seat and whispering something to their sorcerer. To which he had to lean over quite far to hear. 

Whatever she had said, it made him suppress a laugh. His lips twisted up and he shook his head, standing back up and regaining his composure.

Now you really wanted to know what the Princess had said. You were far too curious of an individual to not. 

The second their sorcerer turned his head back in your family’s direction, he spotted you looking at him. The two of you shared a brief moment of eye-contact before you darted your eyes away and stepped to the side. Hiding your gaze behind the King of Enchancia. 

You felt your cheeks glowing. You must’ve just been embarrassed. Who wouldn’t be after trying to peep in on another’s conversation? 

“So, shall we all sit down for dinner? We’ve prepared a special meal for your arrival.” Roland chimed, beginning to lead the visiting royals out of the throne room along with his own family. “I hope it’s to your liking.”

Your mother waved her hand. “Oh I’m sure it will be more than that, King Roland! Ahaha!” She said before quickly turning to Peggy and whispering. “Peggy dear, why don’t you get (y/n)’s luggage from the coach, hm?” 

The lady in waiting stammered, seeing that you were already strides ahead of her. She looked back to your mother and curtsied. “Yes, your Highness.” And dashed off back outside. 

—————————

At the dinner table as the adults conversed, you found yourself becoming effortlessly bored and staring into your goblet of water. Trying to visualize your current daydreams in the crystal clear water. 

“So, Princess (y/n), your mother here tells me that you sing!” King Roland beamed, quickly catching your attention.

“Hm?” You pulled your eyes away from your goblet to look up at him, then your mother, who gave you an encouraging nod.

You sat up properly. “O-oh, um.. yes. But only a little.”

Your mother laughed, pinching your cheek. “Ohoho don’t be modest my little cherry blossom!” She leaned in to the King and Queen of Enchancia and said lowly. “She has the voice of an angel~”

Miranda chuckled. “Well we’d love to hear you if you have any time during your stay here.” She gave you a warm smile.

You nodded, feeling shy and going to take another sip from your goblet. You stopped when you felt a little hand tug lightly on your dress. You looked down beside you to see the youngest princess staring up at you with her big blue eyes and an innocent smile.

She was adorable.

“Can I help you?” You inquired kindly.

“You’ve got to be the most beautiful princess I’ve ever seen!” The little girl chirped in awe.

You giggled, cheeks pinking from the compliment. “Aw, thank you Princess Sof-“

There was a loud ‘ahem!’ that followed, and you both looked to the end of the table where Princess Amber sat, crossing her arms and twisting her lips. Obviously insulted that the compliment wasn’t directed at her.

Sofia chuckled. “Eheheh, sorry Amber.”

James snickered behind his turkey leg, earning him a dirty glare from his sister.

“And let’s not forget that Cedric is offering to put on a magic show for you folks after dinner!” King Roland exclaimed, turning all heads towards him.

Your eyes lit up and your ears perked. Magic? Did he say magic?

“Offered? Well that seems a bit out of character for him, Rollie.” Miranda questioned.

Sofia giggled, gesturing to herself. “Actually, I asked him to do it!”

“Ah, that explains it.” Baileywick quipped from the corner of the room, making the Enchancian family burst into a fit of chuckles.

In the midst of all the banter, you leaned down over to Sofia and whispered. “Is Cedric that… tall fellow I saw standing beside you earlier?”

Sofia turned to you, excited to talk up her best friend. “Uh-Huh! He sure is! Don’t worry, Mr. Cedric’s actually a lot nicer than they’re making him out to be. He’s probably preparing for the show right now.”

You had never actually seen a real magic show despite being a princess. It simply wasn’t as common in the area of the Ever Realm that you were from. Oh but it’s always been a dream of yours!

Meanwhile, Violet quickly entered the room to whisper something to Baileywick, who brightened as soon as he heard it. “Ah! And speaking of,” -he took out his pocket watch to check it- “Cedric is ready to start any minute you are, your Majesties.” 

Roland stood up from his seat at hearing the good news. “Marvelous!” He beamed. “I think we’ve all had enough to eat. What do you say, kids?” 

Amber sighed contently, pushing herself away from the table. “I’ve been full for 30 minutes now. My small figure can only take so much food, you know.”

James snickered. “What figure?”

The blonde princess shot him a glare that said “I’ll deal with you later.” Prompting her brother to defensively sit back in his seat.

Sofia turned to her father with a smile. “I’m ready! I can’t wait to see what Mr. Cedric’s prepared for us.” She clasped her hands excitedly. 

“Then it’s settled.” Miranda stood. “Baileywick, would you please show our guests back to the throne room?” She gestured kindly to the royal steward. 

Baileywick bowed. “It would be my pleasure.” The steward stood and turned on his heels, waving for the two families to join him. “Follow me everyone.”

You and your mother and father stood, beginning to walk out with the other royals. 

As you exited, you heard a little voice pipe up beside you. “You are going to love Mr. Cedric!” You looked over and down at Princess Sofia. “He’s the greatest Royal Sorcerer in the world.” She hyped. 

Amber, who was walking in front of the two of you, turned her head over her shoulder to glance at her sister smugly. “That’s debatable.” She turned back around as she continued to strive elegantly forward. 

You giggled, placing a hand delicately on your chest. “Well, I don’t think I’ve seen enough sorcerer’s to be the judge of that. But I’ve always wanted to~!” You swooned, twirling around. 

Sofia gasped, as if her eyes couldn’t get any wider. “You mean you’ve never been to a magic show before?”

“I’m afraid not.”

The little princess grabbed your hand. “Then you came to the right castle!” She tugged you along with her into the throne room, rushing past her parents and earning a surprised noise from you. 

Sofia sat you down in an extra throne that had been taken out of storage and put beside hers so you two could sit together. You had to admit, the youngest Princes’s immediate fascination with you was very charming. She seemed like such a nice young girl. But you were a little weary of her sister. 

Suddenly, you noticed something was missing. Or more like, someone was missing. Looking around with furrowed brows, your heart began to race with worry. Looking up to your mother and father that were sitting alongside the fellow pair of royal parents, you called out to them. “Mother, father, where’s Peggy?”

Your mother fluttered her fan dismissively, keeping that nonchalant smile on her face. “Oh (y/n), she just went to fetch your things from the coach.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure one of the servants should be directing her to your room by now.” Your father chimed in attempts to calm you. 

Peggy knowing which room to bring your belongings to was the least of your worries. You were really hoping she’d be able to watch the show with you and perhaps see a bit of magic for yourself. Oh well, you supposed you’d have to describe it in immense detail for her… good thing that that was one of your specialties!

The royal steward clearing his throat caught everyone’s attention, but instead of announcing that the show was about to start as it was expected, he said, “Princess Sofia, Cedric requires your assistance. Sit tight everyone, the show will start shortly.”

Princess Sofia giggled and hopped out of her seat, turning to you with a shrug. “Welp, duty calls! Be right back.” She waved to you as she ran off, picking up her dress to do so. 

You watched her with a quizzical look, wondering what that meant. 

Miranda spotted your confusion and leaned over to you. “Sofia is Cedric’s little helper.” She smiled. 

“It’s called an apprentice, Mom.” Amber corrected, puffing her hair over her shoulders. 

The queen blushed and rolled her eyes in embarrassment. “Ah, right.” 

You hummed to yourself, never having heard of a royal being companions with one of the servants. It warmed your heart as a small smile crept it’s way onto your face. Perhaps if Peggy could see it, she’d finally believe that you two could be friends! 

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to you and the other royals, there was quite the kerfuffle happening backstage. 

“What do you mean your wands not working?” Sofia frowned, concern lacing her tone. 

“Oh, I don’t know, Princess! It was perfectly fine this morning!” Cedric whined, holding the base of his wand to his eye as if trying to look through it. 

Sofia stepped forward, holding out her hand. “Here, let me see it.” 

Cedric handed her the magic tool, and cautiously the Princess inspected it. She turned it at several different angles in her hand until spotting a peculiar looking nuisance at the magic end. The cap had still been on this whole time. 

Attempting to suppress a giggle, Sofia looked up at her mentor. “Uuhhh, Mr. Cedric.”

The sorcerer blinked, not catching on. 

The Princess grabbed hold of the black cap on the end and popped it off. “Have you tried taking off the protective cap?” 

Cedric immediately felt himself melting from embarrassment as he quickly swiped his wand from her. Pretending to laugh it off he held it up to his eye level. “Ah! Of course, I-I knew that. Could hardly even notice that little thing.” He chuckled. 

Sofia rolled her eyes playfully. “You ready to put on a show?” 

Cedric patted the Princess’s head. “Only if you are, my dear!” 

Baileywick cleared his throat, calling for the attention of both royal families. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you all, our esteemed and Ever Realm-renowned magic-wielder, and his apprentice, Cedric the Sensational and Princess Sofia!” 

As the steward made way, the curtains were drawn. All went silent as the royals patiently awaited for the show to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Cedric cleared his throat, fixed his bow-tie, and held up his wand to ready himself. “Good evening your Majesties! As requested, I, Cedric the Sensational-”

“And his apprentice, Sofia the First!” The princess chimed.

Cedric chuckled, giving his apprentice a quick, soft glance. “Yes, I and my apprentice will be giving you a show like none other you’ve seen before.” He boasted.

Well, I’ve never seen any… you thought to yourself.

“Now, Sofia, if you please.” Cedric gestured to the yellow case on the table in between them. All the little princess had to do was tap the top, and a shelf contraption of varying potions popped out immediately. 

You gasped at the sight, you were already amazed and it’s hardly even started! You were unbelievably excited. 

“Now, tonight is all about the intriguing art of…” Cedric began with a confident grin, waving his free hand in the air to make a playing card, an ace of hearts to be exact, appear out of thin air. Though it strangely shared the same green aura that the sorcerer’s hands did when he used his magic. With one swipe of his hand through the “card”, it dissipated. Proving to have never actually been there in the first place. “Illusion!” He stated grandly, holding his arms out as a few seconds of applause came from both royal families. 

Your eyes lit up. That was incredible.

“You all remember the duplicator spell, yes? It’s just fine if don’t.” Cedric inquired.

You sat forward, a duplicator spell sounded quite advanced. Though you weren’t one to be able to tell, you were desperate to see how this played out. 

“Sofia, if you’ll just stand right here for me, won’t you?” He gestured for his apprentice to stand a little bit in front of him.

The princess nodded, stepping forward so the audience could view her. She stood with a ready beam and a confidence stance. 

Raising his wand, Cedric chanted the words- “Doppler-dillusion-o!”- and tapped Sofia right on the top of her ponytail, creating a lavender glow around the princess and eventually, splitting her into two exact copies of herself. One Sofia, the original, was still perfectly in tact, fully-fleshed and everything. But the other Sofia, instead of being a physical copy, was slightly see through and glitched in the way a magical hologram would. Only this spell made it look more rounded out. 

Aside from the few sparkles that emitted from the enchanted copy, it mimicked everything about the princess perfectly. Right down to her round face, button nose, high, cinnamon coloured ponytail, silver heart-shaped tiara, her light purple dress-coat, dark purple gloves, black leggings, and black adventurers boots. It even managed to copy her noticeably enchanted amulet. 

There was a wave of gasps coming from the small audience, including you. 

“Sofia, if you’d like to demonstrate.” Cedric drawled, offering his apprentice the stage. 

The princess raised her hand, waving hello. As did the illusion next to her. 

She then spoke. “Hi! I’m Princess Sofia!” And so did the copy. 

Everyone stared in shock and amazement. 

All Cedric had to do was tap his wand on the tip of the illusion’s ponytail, and back it morphed into the girl. Not seeming to cause her any pain or discomfort at all. Everyone clapped.

As the show went on, Cedric had displayed all kinds of illusion spells. Enchanted mirrors that showed you what you wanted to be, magical visions of ballerinas dancing around the throne room, and the one that was probably your most favourite of all; the potion that enchanted his wand to create any kind of image you wanted in the air. Merroway Cove, the Blazing Palacades, the Mystic Isles! It was like you had just traveled around the Everrealm from your very seat! It was spectacular, and you felt so incredibly lucky to witness it. 

Once the show had ended and everyone was giving their praises to Cedric, you hopped out of your seat once his personal space was cleared of your family and the Enchancian royals. 

“That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen~!” You twirled, stepping up to the royal sorcerer and the princess. You gave Sofia a warm smile, which she returned. “Sofia, you were great! I don’t think I’ve ever seen a princess working with castle staff before.” You yammered on excitedly. 

The princess giggled. “Thanks! But you should really be giving Mr. Cedric all the praise.” She gestured to her friend with her hands clasped behind her back. “He’s the one that does all the magic around here.” She explained as you slowly lifted your head to meet the gaze of the the sorcerer. 

Once you locked eyes with him, you felt something… happen inside you. Your heart started to race, you felt light and airy, your whole body began to tingle, and it was like something in you had clicked. You had begun to notice things about him that you hadn’t before while all the magic and fanfare had distracted you. 

He was very handsome up close, his eyes were so warm and deep, and his awkward smile added the most wonderful charm about him that you couldn’t begin to describe. He had the most peculiar hair, silvery-white in the front but ebony in the back, you liked it a lot. You had never seen anyone with such a combination before. 

Little did you know that Cedric felt the exact same way upon seeing you this close as well. Merlin’s Mushrooms, you were beautiful. Had he known exactly just how pretty the visiting princess was, he’d be a clumsy stuttering mess up there! Certainly giving nowhere near the performance he just did. Your eyes sparkled like none he’d ever seen before, the way your silky hair fell around your neck was perfect, the structure of your face looked like it was shaped by Cupid himself, and your lips, oh don’t even get him started. The sorcerer could feel a dark heat rising in his cheeks as he awkwardly continued to stare at you, mouth slightly agape. 

So was yours though. 

The little princess looked between the two of you as you both pathetically gawked at each other, instantly catching onto what was happening. A cheeky grin made it’s way onto her face as she tugged Cedric’s robe sleeve. “Uh.. Mr. Cedric? Aren’t you going to introduce yourself?”

“Hm?” Cedric snapped out of his daze, glancing down at the princess. Only then did he register how uncomfortable he must’ve been making you. Turning into a stuttering mess, he turned back to you and said, “Oh, yes! Ahem, Cedric the Sensational!” He bowed. “At your service, your Highness.” 

“You don’t have to bow.” You giggled, gesturing for Cedric to stand. “Once I’m Queen, I’m going to make sure nobody has to bow for anyone.” You declared proudly. 

“Aww~” Sofia swooned. “That’s so sweet!”

“Why yes, I should say so.” Cedric agreed, already taking kindly to how good-hearted you seemed.

You smiled, happy to find another royal (and her sorcerer) in agreement. It wasn’t easy from where you came from. You were about to say more, but you were interrupted by a loud,

“(Y/n), dear!” You heard your mother calling.

You turned your head to the side, sighing quietly. “I have to go.” You caught Cedric’s eyes once again. “It was nice to meet you, Cedric. Maybe you can teach me a spell or two sometime~” you winked, waving the duo goodbye and rushing off to meet with your parents. 

Cedric was a little caught off guard and flustered by your flirty gesture, but made an effort to wave back to you- as lazily as he did. He couldn’t find strength in any of him limbs at the moment.

Sofia waved to you as well and looked up to see her mentors dazed expression, his eyes never leaving you as you exited the room with your family. 

“Oooh, Mr. Cedric~” Sofia teased, drawing her hand back and sassily placing both of them on her hips. Giving him a sly look. 

Cedric had to be snapped out of his daze once more and looked down at his princess. “What?” 

“You like her, don’t you~?” Sofia pried, wiggling her eyebrows. 

A blush swam it’s way back into Cedric’s pale cheeks, he jumped to defend himself. “I-I-I-!” Though his efforts remained fruitless. 

Sofia giggled behind her hands. “It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone.” 

Cedric grumbled. “You won’t need to worry about not telling anyone anything, because that is simply not true, princess.” 

“Uh-huh, sure~” Sofia’s grin returned, making Cedric cross his arms and look up to avoid eye-contact, very aware of how vibrantly coloured his face must’ve looked. 

Sofia continued. “It’s okay if you do.” she said sweetly, earning a soft gaze from the sorcerer. He chuckled, patting her head. 

“Why not instead of worrying about my love life, you help me clean up.” He suggested, walking over to the array of potions and remains from cast spells left on the stage. 

Sofia gasped, turning around excitedly. “Aha! So there is a love life!” 

“Sofia.”  
“Sorry.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, you sat in front of your vanity in the guest room, which was quite a lavish area given that you were only a temporary guest. Humming to yourself, you gently brushed through your hair which you had let down from it’s french curls. You couldn’t stop thinking about that endearing sorcerer you had met. Cedric. What a pleasant sounding name, you thought. It suited everything about him perfectly. His handsome face, the pleasing posh accent he spoke in, his lanky body… all of it. It rolled off your tongue like butter on warm bread when you repeated it speaking to him earlier. You sighed, unaware of the dopey smile on your face as you switched your brush to the other side of your hair. 

Behind you, your mirror showed that your lady in waiting had opened the door to enter, making you gasp happily and spring up from your seat. 

“Pegs!” You shouted, rushing over and giving her the biggest hug. 

Peggy groaned, nearly falling over from the unexpected contact. “H-hello, your Highness.” She managed to squeak out, not returning your cobra-like embrace, but not daring to push you off of her either. 

“I just saw the most fantastic show!” You exclaimed, pulling away from her, but keeping an affectionate grip on her shoulders. “Oh Peggy, you should’ve been there. There were sparkles and doppelgangers and dancing illusions and a-and-!”

Peggy put her hands up, gesturing calmly for you to pace yourself. “Alright, your Highness. I’m sure it was very amusing.” She said, brushing past you to unmake your bed, as it was nearly your curfew. 

“Oh, it was more than that~” You said dreamily, clasping your hands together. “It was magical!” You jumped on the bed, landing on your back and feeling the bounce of the cushion underneath you as you did. “And so was that sorcerer…” you sighed. 

Your lady in waiting quirked her eyebrow, not quite catching that last bit. She attempted to remain aloof to your playfulness, but couldn’t help giggling a tiny bit. “Your Highness, please refrain from jumping on the bed. It’s incredibly unladylike.” She said in attempts to hide the small upturn of her lips.

You however, noticed this, and a playful smirk danced across your lips as you sat up on your elbows and turned your head to her. “Oh, is it?” You said in a sickeningly sweet tone, batting your lashes as well. “Do forgive me…” you faked humility as you sneakily reached a hand behind the red head, grabbing hold of the corner of a pillow. “I seem to have forgotten my place as a Princess!” you grunted as you flung the pillow to hit Peggy in the arm. She screeched and dropped the pillow she was fluffing. 

You burst into a fit of giggles as Peggy sternly shouted, “Your Highness!” 

You hopped off the bed and dashed to the other side. Teasingly you swayed side to side with the pillow you had assaulted her with behind your back. “Come on Pegs! For old times sake?” You pleaded, giving Peggy a look that reminded her of when you two were little tykes living in the castle together- spending your days chasing each other and playing hide and seek in the castle’s great architecture, until the eventual demands of the class system divided and stationed you as the Princess, and her your Lady in Waiting. 

The red head sighed, rolling her eyes and swiping the remaining pillow from the bed, knowing she’d get nowhere denying you. A smirk also playing on her face. “If you wish, Your Highness.”

Oh, it was on. 

Peggy dashed over to your side of the bed but you made a quick leap to stand on top of it. Whacking her in the shoulder as she swiped under your feet with her feather-filled weapon, tripping you and giving her time to climb onto the bed herself. 

You got up, and you two continued to giggle and jump around, sneaking attacks on one another with your pillows in hand as the night drew on. Completely forgetting about your curfew.


End file.
